Connectors that interconnect a cable, wire, or fiber optic cable to an electrical component frequently include a backshell. Those of skill in the art will appreciate that a “backshell” is a rear portion of a connector, which is normally separate from a connector head that interfaces with the electronic component. Backshells are used to secure the cable via a clamp to the end of the connector. More specifically, a connector backshell is designed to be placed around that portion of a connector (the “plug” or “receptacle”) which contains the facilities for attaching wires or cables. A backshell may be designed to provide the necessary accommodations between an electrical cable clamping device and an electrical connector shell, or the backshell may include the clamping device. A backshell may also be used for shielding against electrical interference, mechanical injury, or physical damage due to environmental conditions. Some backshells include a strain-relieving cable clamp to secure the cable to the backshell and connector, which prevents the cable from separating from the backshell.
Backshells are used with copper cable, copper wire, or fiber optic cable connectors. Some backshells can be angled to orient a cable at a predetermined angle to the face of the electrical component to which the cable is interconnected. Angled backshells provide separation between different cables, accommodate using connectors in tight spaces, reduce stain on the cables, and reduce inadvertent movement or bending of the cables. Angled backshells are generally provided in three standard configurations: 0°, 45°, and 90°. These three standard configurations have been found to accommodate most design requirements for connections between a connector and an electrical component. However, angled backshells produced in these standard configurations are generally not interchangeable which limits their usefulness. Further, suppliers must stock backshells for each type of connector (copper cable or fiber optic cable) and entry angle, which increases inventory costs and storage space requirements. Contractors must also calculate and obtain the required amount of each type of angled backshell, which requires storing and controlling each type of backshell. Technicians working with the backshells must maintain backshells of each type at the job site. If an insufficient number of a backshell of a particular angular configuration are ordered by the contractor, or if the technician exhausts a backshell supply of one angular configuration, work may stop until the more required backshells are delivered.
Several types of backshells have been designed to address these issues and to provide a backshell that may be used for multiple types of connectors and cable angle entry. One design includes adapters made of semi-circular sections formed in various angles. An example of this type of connector is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,317, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Although the adapter of this design may allow the backshell to be used in various angles, the design further complicates inventory and control problems by using small, loose adapters of various angles and sizes. Further, the small adapters can be inadvertently introduced into the electrical component by the technician, which may cause damage to the component. Identification and removal of misplaced adapters from electrical components can be difficult and time consuming, further negatively impacting efficiency.
Other backshells can pivot to various angles. Examples of pivoting backshells are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,419,402, 7,862,369, and 7,997,923, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Backshells of these designs have a pivot point used to adjust the angle of the backshell. However, when the backshell is pivoted, the contained cable may be bent sharply and therefore these pivoting backshells may not be suitable for use with some types of cables. In addition, these backshells only articulate in one plane, which limits their use. The backshells also fail to fully protect the cable which may be exposed within the pivot arms unless a separate shield is utilized over this area.
A design with a rotatable body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,435,066, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. This backshell has a rotatable joint that can be used to position the ends of the backshell at various angles to each other. However, because this backshell has only one rotating joint, some intended cable installations may not be possible. The backshell also has many exposed edges proximate to the rotatable joint that could damage a cable. Therefore, this rotating backshell is not suitable for some types of electrical or fiber optic cables.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a cable assembly backshell that improves efficiency of usage through reduced inventory, has no loose parts, is easy to adjust and reconfigure in the field, and is substantially sealed to provide environmental and radio frequency protection.